Many splints and splint systems exist for applying traction to broken bones of the arms or legs. Exemplary devices include Sager Splints and Hare Traction Splints. These devices are large, heavy, cumbersome, and do not fit on helicopters and take up excessive space in ambulances. These current traction splints are fabricated from metallic components and are radiopaque. The radiopaque mass of the splint hinders radiographic or X-Ray analysis of the fracture. Also, MRI and other imaging techniques cannot be used with splints with metal components.
The current method of lower extremity bone fracture stabilization and therapy comprises placing the patient on a stretcher, litter or backboard. Diagnosis of a femur fracture triggers the application of a current traction splint as a separate procedure from placing the patient on the backboard. The placement of a traction splint involves the steps of rolling the patient away from the affected side. Next, the splint is placed so that an ischial contact bar is engaged with the ischium of the pelvis. The injured lower extremity is laid upon the cross-straps of the current traction splint. The traction splint is extended to its desired length. The foot strap is wrapped around the lower leg and is engaged against the top of the foot. The rings on the bottom of the foot strap are affixed to a hook attached to a ratcheting roller device to apply tension to the foot. Elastic straps are wrapped around the side of the leg to hold the leg in place relative to the traction splint. This process is extremely time consuming, complicated, cumbersome, and painful.
New devices and methods are needed to permit rapid fluoroscopic or X-Ray analysis of broken bones in the arms and legs while a traction splint is in place. In addition, improved devices are necessary in order to permit traction devices and splints to fit in the restricted space available on emergency vehicles. The traction splint would be even more convenient and space-efficient if it were incorporated into a backboard or gurney.